


Simbiosis

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Simbiosis

Simbiosis

 

Y vino un tiempo en que Draco se acostumbró a que Harry cargara las bolsas del mandado por él y le preparara el té por la tarde, cuando llegaba a sonreírle a casa. También se acostumbró a sus chantajes baratos y a decirle “bueno” cuando sabía que sólo iba a provocar desastres para su integridad. Su vida no sería la misma sin Harry ocupando cualquier objeto de su hogar como snitch de repuesto. Y sería absolutamente imposible para él sobrevivir sin su dosis de aquella vieja broma del conejo, aunque todavía echaba chispas cuando Harry le llamaba “conejito” frente a otros.

 

Harry halló en las sonrisas de Draco su pan de cada día. Llegó a encontrar comunes las locuras tradicionalistas de Draco y los rituales “antiquísimos” que se empeñaba en practicar; aprendió a respirar sus celos, pero jamás a dejar de sonreír cada vez que Draco los negaba, aunque entonces Draco creía que se estaba burlando de él y… Durmió sólo para despertar a su lado y olvidar las pesadillas y, a veces, incluso despertar víctima de una malhumorada águila Malfoy que le llevaba correspondencia a horas indebidas.

 

Y llegó un día en que uno no pudo vivir sin la irremplazable ayuda del otro, aportándose entre sí insanas manías sin iguales; de tal manera, el día a día se vivía tranquila e intranquilamente en una plena y satisfactoria relación de simbiosis mutualista entre el incansable león y la cínica serpiente.

 

Simbiosis: Tipo de interacción biológica en la cual una especie no puede vivir sin la otra, es decir, se benefician mutuamente. Esta palabra fue sugerida por cafe_en_abril


End file.
